


接上

by Liziya



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liziya/pseuds/Liziya





	接上

怀中的Omega身材格外娇小，依偎在他颈侧颤抖地喘息，鼻息涌出的热气扑在脖颈上，空气中信息素蠢蠢欲动地纠缠碰撞着，仿佛在诉说着它们的渴求。  
杰克明显感觉到自己的身体热了起来。  
前所未有的感觉。  
按理说这样的事，通常杰克是从来不会管的。  
杰克本身不太喜欢Omega这种柔软孱弱的生物。  
并且因为身份需要，他经历过很长时间的抵抗Omega信息素的专业训练，这也使他彻底不再因为信息素而受到Omega的影响。  
对于别的Alpha因为被情欲操纵着理智的丑陋模样，杰克一直非常厌恶。  
或许是怀里的人炙热的存在感过于强烈，或许是这个信息素的味道过于符合他的口味，也或许这个Omega刚才的那个眼神震撼到了他的心底。  
不可置否地吸引了他。  
他不想让别人染指这个人。  
“嗯……”怀里的人闷闷地低吟声将他的思绪召回。  
甜腻的信息素因为房间的封闭而浓郁诱人到了顶点。  
奈布艰难地喘息着，身体阵阵热潮如同海浪般汹涌地袭来，刚刚被击打的头颈还带着疼意，意识却清明了不少，奈布缓缓意识到，自己正在被一个Alpha搂在怀里。  
“……放开……我”他立即剧烈地挣扎起来，绵软无力的手打在杰克的身上，像只还未长出爪子的奶猫。  
而这只奶猫却异常凶狠，一口咬上了他的手。  
虽然没力气，牙齿还是相当锋利的。  
他立刻将奈布抱到床边，松开手，侧面手掌多了一圈小巧的齿痕，凹陷的皮肉泛起血痕。  
杰克一把扣住他的两只手腕，相交置按在他的头顶。  
抬起头，奈布正气喘吁吁地仰头轻蔑地斜睨着他。  
太有意思了。  
明明现在人为刀俎地躺在床上任人宰割的是他啊。  
杰克忍不住想要看他这幅坚韧的模样染上情欲和媚意的样子。  
他一手扯下了那带着血迹的披风。  
披风下黑色的紧身衣包裹着Omega的身体，恰好勾勒出少年纤细动人的曲线。  
虽然没有裸露出皮肤，但却让人止不住想要掀开那碍事的衣服，一探究竟。  
杰克也确实这样做了。  
“离我远点……”身上的衣服一件件被褪去，抗拒和恐惧的情绪让奈布说话的尾音带着颤抖  
“真的要我离你远一点吗？”他的手顺着他裸露的胸膛滑至腹部以下。  
Alpha的气息和触碰让他从脖颈蔓延到腰际，甚至指尖都有种酥酥麻麻的感觉。  
杰克的手绕到他两腿间最为隐秘的部位。  
那里因为发情期而分泌出的液体已经沾湿了裤子，他俯下身，贴在奈布的耳边：“可是你的身体似乎很需要我。”  
他扯下他的裤子，将手指伸进了那潮湿温热的穴口。  
奈布狠狠咬紧了牙关。  
空气中Alpha和Omega的信息素交缠融汇着，如同药性强烈的催情剂，加剧着两个人的体温，滚烫的身体紧密地贴合在一起，Alpha硬挺炙热的部位顶在他的侧腹。  
“啊……嗯……”细微的喘息终于不可抑制地从喉中溢出，“……别碰我。”  
那声音轻缓微颤，却动听得摄人心魄。  
即使下身已经涨地发疼，杰克依旧强烈克制着自己想要立刻进入这具身体的冲动。  
杰克的手指从他的身体中抽了出来，骤然空虚的私处立刻引起了Omega更激烈的反应，极度地渴望着Alpha进入的躁意让奈布微微夹拢了双腿。  
“告诉我，真的不要我碰你么？”杰克磁性的声音低沉而嘶哑。  
在话语间，他的手还在他的腰间和胸膛处游走。  
“要不要？嗯？”  
那若即若离的触感让奈布有种触电般的错觉。  
全身的躁动让他将嘴唇咬得溢出血丝，双眼迷离间，却还是艰难地发出几个字节的声音：“不……不要……”  
真是不乖。  
面对折磨得他濒临崩溃的情潮，依旧是这幅样子。  
也许是他面对这个Omega再也无法继续遏制住自己的冲动，也许是因为没有从奈布口中听到想听的话想要惩罚他，杰克吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖缓缓舔舐着他咬破的唇瓣。  
发情期的Omega连血液都带着甜味。  
杰克已经忘记了这是谁说过的话，但现在却突然从他的脑海中闪过。  
那腥甜的味道将他的情欲催化到了顶峰。  
他握住奈布的脚裸，将那双诱人的腿挪分打开。  
接着，狠狠地撞了进去。  
“啊嗯……”终于得到纾解的欲望在瞬间由折磨变为了酥麻的享受。  
Omega的特有体质让他轻而易举地连根没入。  
仿佛全身的血液和感官都集中在那个被填满的部位，奈布清晰地感觉到，粗挺的硬物在他的体内翻搅，身体碰撞的声音和水渍声交杂，在抽插时带起滑腻而温热的液体。  
抽动冲撞让奈布发出细碎的呻吟，他似乎不想让自己发出这样羞耻的声音，伸手捂住了嘴，却被杰克一把扯开。  
杰克按着他的手，看着他的眼角染上嫣红，嘴角牵扯出的银丝顺着下颌的线条淌落。  
下身被柔软紧致的内壁包裹着的感觉令人沉醉。  
他终于知道为什么那些Alpha如此热衷于做这种事了。  
看着身下的人，因为他的进入和抽动情不自禁地喘息，因为他的气息染上潮红。  
这种主导着别人情绪的感觉不可堪言的令人满足。  
奈布的眼眸因为他剧烈的律动和体内骤升快感而覆上一层朦胧的泪水，但他强忍着没有让它落出眼眶，那双水润的眼睛在灯光的映耀下剔透而晶莹。  
而他的神色却隐忍而又控制，更大程度地激发着杰克凌虐他的冲动。  
他想看到他脸上纵横着泪水呻吟的淫靡样子。  
Omega下身的前端吐露着晶莹的液体，杰克握住那小巧的一截，恶意地用拇指覆盖在前端的洞口处。  
“叫出来。”他的下颚贴着他的侧颈，声音低到只剩气息。  
杰克的手轻柔地套弄抚摸着，但就是不让他发泄出来。  
“你别太过分……呜……”身体里敏感的一处被撞击触碰到底，让奈布猝不及防地发出一声抽泣的呜咽。  
杰克发现了他的异样，随即调整了角度，反复地摩擦他体内的那处地方。  
“呜嗯……不……”他的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。  
奈布纤细的脖颈向后仰去，顷成一段欣长优美的曲线，足背紧绷地弓成饱满的月弧。  
在他的前端涨得发疼时，杰克终于放开了他。  
涌出的液体沾染在大腿的根部，又因为翻云覆雨地动作颤颤地滑落，在皮肤上留下一道浅淡的痕迹。  
经过数番深入浅出的抽插，奈布感觉到一股灼热的液体喷涌在了体内的内壁之上。  
空气中交织的信息素浓郁得仿若实质。  
两人紧密贴合的下身不留一丝缝隙，上下起伏时好像周围的信息素也在随着他们的律动翩翩起舞，催促着他们更进一步地交融。  
趋于本能的促使，杰克环着奈布的手轻轻摩挲着他的后颈。  
那是Omega腺体所在的位置。  
这让怀里的人倏地浑身一震，奈布立刻捂住颈部，全身都蜷缩了起来。  
就算面对身体本能也没有屈服的声音在此时格外软糯，甚至带着一丝惧意：“……不要标记我。”  
从未标记过任何Omega的杰克在首次产生想要标记一个Omega的冲动时，被拒绝了。  
说不出的不愉。  
但奈布的情绪看上去非常抵触。  
面对这种事情，他也不想强迫他。  
“别怕，我不会标记你。”环过那瘦弱的身躯，杰克轻轻拍了拍他的脊背，直到怀里的人渐渐停止了颤抖。  
没关系，他并不着急。  
反正他迟早会标记这个人。


End file.
